User talk:Mewtwoclone
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 05:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Categories Stop inserting those categories. Even if they used a different type of Pokémon, that does not mean you can insert those categories. For it is meant more on what type of Pokémon they use, not all of them. Energy ''X'' 23:58, December 3, 2014 (UTC) heya We pften don't leave messages on Crimsonnavy's talk page, as, at this pointhe has moved on from most of wikia and wikis... Sorry bout that mate. Edits Stop with those low-quality edits, for most of it is gibberish or nonsense. Energy ''X'' 05:58, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please stop inserting those pokémon type user categories because it's unknown if those trainers only had pokémon of the same types. They're just normal trainers and they're not like Gym Leaders or Elite Four. Why are you so interested in adding those darned categories? Just wondering -_-. Nectaria (talk) 21:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits Stop inserting . when it is not needed; it can be considered achievement boosting! Energy ''X'' 19:29, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Please stop... inserting the Male Pokémon category to every pokémon that have their gender unconfirmed. It's unknown if all those pokémon are males. You should know that there also female pokémon not just male pokémon. Nectaria (talk) 04:19, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I've had to revert many of your edits already due to you ignoring the advice of admins. Furthermore, your multiple edits seem to suggest that you're badgehunting. Continue to ignore the advice given to you and you'll be blocked yet again. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't discredit all the work; one was actually a nice edit. So yeah, I strongly advise you to keep editing these pages by adding links. Just try to specify the articles, like this. Energy ''X'' 10:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Nice job I think I was wrong about you before - you've done some great work. And thanks for adding those sprites to the Pokemon pages. In addition, you can add the XY sprites as well (it's just like the BW names, just switch "BW" to "XY"). Most of the XY sprites should be uploaded, but if not you can still add the link and I can upload them later. --Shockstorm (talk) 23:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, I just meant add the main XY sprite. Like for Golem, just add "Golem XY.gif", and not the back and shiny sprites if they don't exist. Here's an example. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:12, January 22, 2015 (UTC) XY096 Thanks for fixing that typo I made there. I copied the coding I used to create the XY095 article without realizing I forgot to change "3rd" to "4th." - PokémonGamer 05:28, October 20, 2015 (UTC) hy i edited the raikou from pokemon choricles if you want to see i i write corect or i forget someting thanks User:Aasdsd 20:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:01, January 23, 2016 (UTC) PP Category While I think making categories based on PP is overdoing it, what do you plan to do next because you only made one category. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it's overdoing it. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 17:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC)) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:52, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Categorizing Pokémon within Locations Are you planning to create categories for all locations Pokémon are in (Routes, Caves, etc.)? It seems a bit unnecessary to create these categories. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Categories It has happend in the past but please think what categories you make because I have to revert your edits since most of them are just unnecessary.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:42, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Category Situation You have been adding categories, which are replacement categories for the old ones, such as "Moves that require the user to rest on the next turn" is the replacement category for "Recharge Moves". You on the other hand did not remove the old category. There are other examples, so before you go adding new categories, make sure to remove pld ones that have been replaced. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:21, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :I Promise. (Mewtwoclone (talk) 07:23, July 7, 2016 (UTC)) ::I'm expecting you to review the last category edits you made and remove the old categories as soon as possible. Other examples of replacement categories are "Signature Moves", which is instead "Signature moves". We don't need a bunch of caps. Also the power categories fall under "Moves that have a power of X". "Legendary Pokémon moves" replaces "Legendary Pokémon's Move". There is more but this is what I've seen you add so far without removing old categories. --Rai 水 (talk) 07:32, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Forum If you could place your input into this forum, it'd be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:39, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Please refer to this to understand what is expected that a move gallery should properly look like. Notice the captions and the abscence of a hide add button? --Rai 水 (talk) 05:54, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Remember to add captions to all images on the gallery. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:51, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:25, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Sun and Moon Are you looking forward for the Sun and Moon series? hello Mewtwoclone, or can i call you Mewtwo. i mean anyway i like your profile and your nameCaring16:) (talk) 00:54, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Categories A move page should be categorized with either signature moves or former signature moves and thus not both. Keep that in mind when adding former signature moves to a move page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:10, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Page Do not create pages with almost none or only one sentence content. If you don't want to fill the page up with the basic structure, don't create the page at all.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:03, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Requests for User Rights I am leaving a notification for the talk page of anyone who Lordranged7 has referred me to so I can notify you of this. I have requested Content Moderator on Requests for User Rights. Since I am rollback already, I already have all the prerequisites met, I need to have at least 4 support points to be promoted though however this will allow me to: *Delete images that are spam, vandalism, or copied from Bulbapedia through deleting them by myself, as well as old versions that are copied from Bulbapedia, and it already comes with rollback, which I already have *Change image names from Japanese names to English dub names for anime images, changing image names in general, as well as those if they are or are not transliterated from English such as the Hull/Haru thing for Harry's Japanese name in SM011, or Raki/Lucky for the SM017 character (whereas Raki is the transliteration of Lucky, which is why we have the page named that) *Rename pages without leaving behind a redirect which automatically deletes the redirect, instead of having to tag the redirect for deletion *Delete pages and images in general, including those I make on accident *Lock pages, if people are adding speculation to articles, or users are making sockpuppets to vandalize it - PokémonGamer 18:39, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :Also, SM030 and SM031 aren't confirmed, that's why we aren't allowed to create pages for those unless they are. I know where Serebii gets its magazine scans from, so I'll know when it's confirmed. Also, the Japanese text version of the title you added was inaccurate and you simply pasted the translation into Google Translate - the correct title is 隣のクラスの優等生、イリマ登場！ however please wait until it's confirmed to post it. PokémonGamer 01:19, May 30, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, sir. Mewtwoclone (talk) 02:31, May 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks, we can delete the page now and restore it after it's confirmed. Also, you can vote for my rights request as well, since I'm running for Content Moderator for the reasons I've already mentioned at the top. PokémonGamer 02:36, May 30, 2017 (UTC) SM013 and SM014 How did you see the English dub? I always get it on Watch Disney XD when it shows there hours before it's shown on TV, but you apparently saw it before Watch Disney XD. Did it air in another country, or another channel? Nonetheless, I did see Noa's English name confirmed as Nina on Watch Disney XD, so I know you're on the right track. But how did you find the English dub of it early? PokémonGamer 07:24, June 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm assuming you seen it on an on demand service, as Watch Disney XD does not have SM014 yet. PokémonGamer 07:30, June 10, 2017 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG OMG HI MEWTWO!!!!!!!!!!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!! I <3 YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEWTWO SENPAI NOTICE ME!!!! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND I LOVE YOUQueenCupcake025 (talk) 13:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC)